Daniel Handler
'First Name' Daniel 'Last Name' Handler 'IMVU Name' 'Nicknames' None At The Moment 'Age' 21 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'10 'Weight ' 155lbs 'Blood type' AB 'Behavior/Personality' Daniel is a very easy-going kind of guy. He has a sense of humor and rather just a nice person to be around. Almost childlike with a feeling of innocence, he can usually befriend just about anyone. Outside of a kind nature, he has a temper and a short fuse. Being disabled he has lived his life being looked down upon by others. So he doesn't like people to do things for him. He would rather be treated like everyone else than to be treated like a child. This may sometimes get him to snap at people or grow annoyed. When conducting business he is a more serious version of himself. Knowing that child like behavior can get him killed with his line of work. Treat him like a friend and he will never betray you, treat him bad and he may never stop hunting you. Apperance Daniel6.jpg Daniel15.jpg Daniel5.jpg Daniel16.png Daniel's appearance is that of a young looking male with a lengthy frame and muscular build. He has curly black hair with slightly tan skin. This is from his family heritage, following the bloodline of the old Celtic Gauls. He is never caught without his glasses, due to his insecurity about his eyes. Being blind from birth, he does not like showing what his eyes really look like to people. If he is not wearing his glasses, it is usually because he is about to kill someone. Also with him on a more permanant basis is his walking cane. Allignment: True Neutral A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. A list of Ten Commandments for a true neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall avoid lies. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action aids yourself. 5. You shall honor those who honor you. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law can advance you without harming others. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall aid those who aid you and harm those who harm you. 9. You shall not promote an extreme viewpoint. 10. You shall advance yourself without harming others. 'What Sector do you live in?' The Gates 'Relationship' Single 'Blindness' Various scales have been developed to describe the extent of vision loss and define blindness. Total blindness is the complete lack of form and visual light perception and is clinically recorded as NLP, an abbreviation for "no light perception." Blindness is frequently used to describe severe visual impairment with some remaining vision. Those described as having only light perception have no more sight than the ability to tell light from dark and the general direction of a light source. The World Health Organization defines low vision as visual acuity of less than 20/60 (6/18), but equal to or better than 20/200 (6/60), or visual field loss to less than 20 degrees, in the better eye with best possible correction. Blindness is defined as visual acuity of less than 20/400 (6/120), or a visual field loss to less than 10 degrees, in the better eye with best possible correction. People with albinism often have vision loss to the extent that many are legally blind, though few of them actually cannot see. Leber's congenital amaurosis can cause total blindness or severe sight loss from birth or early childhood. Recent advances in mapping of the human genome have identified other genetic causes of low vision or blindness. One such example is Bardet-Biedl syndrome. Training his Senses Senses2.jpg senses3.JPG Because of his birth disability and never experiencing vision, Daniel has had to train his other senses to be extremely enhanced to live the lifestyle that he does. Through the heavy training he had completed, he forced himself to adapt and become something stronger from his disability. By listening, feeling and/or smelling, Daniel can tell whether a person is lying by sweat, changes in body temperature and heartbeats (though he can be fooled by a pacemaker and those able to keep calm under pressure.) Sense of Touch Daniel's sense of touch is so acute that his finger can feel the faint impressions of ink on a printed page allowing him to read by touch, though laminated pages prevent him from touching and thus reading the ink impressions at a much faster pace than a normal person would be able to read. The rest of his skin is equally sensitive, enabling him by concentration to feel minute temperature and pressure changes in the atmosphere around him. Even with his senses of smell and hearing blocked, he can feel the presence of a person standing five feet away from him simply by his or her body heat and disturbance of air. A side effect of his sense of touch is Daniel's ability to manipulate his muscles and internal organs. The sense of touch is not just external, but internal too (central nervous system), thereby giving him the ability to have total body control, increasing his strength and reflexes to peak human levels, increasing his agility to enhanced human levels and also giving him the ability to totally numb himself to pain. Sense of Smell Daniel's sense of smell is so acute that he can distinguish between identical twins at twenty feet by minute differences in smell. He can detect odors of an atmospheric concentration of thirty parts per million. Further, his ability to remember smells enables him to identify any person he has spent at least five minutes with by smell alone, no matter how he or she might try to camouflage his or her natural odor. His powers of concentration are such that he can focus upon a single person's smell and follow it through a crowd of people at a distance of fifty feet. Sense of Hearing Daniel's sense of hearing enables him to detect an acoustic pressure change of one decibel at a pressure level of seven decibels (whereas the lowest threshold for average human hearing is twenty decibels.) He can hear a person's heartbeat at a distance of over twenty feet, or people whispering on the other side of a standard soundproofed wall. Through practice, Daniel is able to control his hearing acuity, mentally blocking out specific sounds like his own breathing and heartbeat, all ambient sounds to a normal human level of perception, or all sounds but a particular sound he is concentrating upon. Sense of Taste Daniel's sense of taste enables him to detect the number of grains of salt on a pretzel. His ability to remember tastes enables him to determine every ingredient of a food or drink he tastes, as long as there are at least twenty milligrams of that substance present. 'Occupation & Gang /Rank' College Student - White University in The Tip 'Fighting Style' Fighting.jpg fighting2.jpg fighting3.jpg fighting4.jpg Daniel had been trained to encorporate his senses into each way of fighting. Using his senses he has become a very agile and speedy fighter. Normally he would not choose to use fist and leg to fight, wanting to stay more towards his use of weapons. Because of his agility and inhuman reflexes, Daniel finds himself controlling more fights than he would being on the ropes. He is a master in use of weapons like Batons, Bo Staff, Billy Clubs, and most noteable is his swordplay. Though he would rather not bring himself to hand to hand combat, he is trained to be expert level in Muay Thai, Judo, Jiu Jitsu and Wing Chun. Though he is well rounded in dozens of Martial Arts, because he would rather fight with weapons, he is significantly less talented with fist fighting than he would be with weapons. Daniel has a wide variety of weapon styles going deep into the hundreds. Projectile weapons such as throwing knives and darts are practically second nature to him. Using his acute senses to his aid, even without vision he is beyond accurate to a pin-point degree. His strength and speed help him have quite the stopping power while having the speed to hit faster and harder. SwordFIghting.gif SwordFighting2.gif SwordFighting3.gif SwordFighting4.gif His strongest form of fighting comes from his Kenjutsu and Bushido backround. Following the codes of the Samurai from his training, Daniel loves the power that can come from a sword. His best talent is how well he can carry a Katana and wield it with such finesse and power all in one motion. Using his senses, Daniel can wield a blade to the best of anyone on Earth. Understanding this talent, Daniel only uses his sword when facing an opponent worthy of it. This is why Daniel will use more blunt based weapons against opponents. This is really a sign that they are not worthy to meet his bladed weapon. 'Weapon of Choice'Edit Daniel17.jpg Daniel13.jpg Daniel12.png Daniel18.jpg Daniel11.jpg Daniel10.jpg Daniel2.jpg 10030861_1.jpg Allies/Enemies Allies: Friends in College Enemies: 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ Category:RPC